The proposed study is an 18-month pilot project in six 4-year colleges and universities. Its emphasis is on the clarification of researchable variables and significant questions and on the development of instruments to measure these variables and questions. Adequate data will be collected to also allow the initial testing and exploration of hypothesis. Institutional responses to the entry of increased numbers of black students (rather than the responses of black students, which has been the major thrust of other research in this area) will be investigated in four areas: administrative responses, faculty responses, curricular responses, and responses in the student culture. Four common questions will be asked in each of the areas: (a) What were the events leading to increased black enrollments, particular programs, etc.? (b) What changes have taken place in response to black students in each area? (c) How do changes relate to existing structures, roles, self-definitions and performance? (d) What has been the impact on processes such as decision-making, communication, and allocation of resources? Short visits will be made to l5-l8 institutions which have experienced recent increases in black enrollments, Of these, six institutions which represent a range of response will be selected for the intensive pilot study. Interviews and questionnaires will be administered to administrators, faculty members, and students. Samples of approximately 90 administrators, l50 faculty and 800 students will be obtained in each of the six institutions. The data will be used in three ways: (1) To assess the feasibility of conducting a study of a larger universe of institutions nationally; (2) As feedback to the participating institutions to help them deal more successfully with this crucial issue; (3) As the basis for papers to be published in both scholarly and more popular journals.